What You Got
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: Can one night change her mind about the way she perceives herself? Not a very good summary. I just came up with this. Read please and review please. it would make my day guys! EdwardxBella, Edward and Bella
1. Chapter 1

The only thing I own in this story is the plot. :( I love the books though.

* * *

What You Got

What am I even doing? I cannot believe Alice actually drug me to the mall to pick out a dress for a party I'm not even going to. She has obviously lost her mind. "Alice, I've already told you time and time again, I am NOT going to that party." I stated firmly. "That's what you think. But tell yourself whatever you want. Besides it wasn't my idea this time." she said as she ran her hand through the rack of dresses at a store with the name of some Italian person, it sounded like. Versace? I mean how do you even say that much less afford it? Awww, who am I kidding? The Cullens' could afford anything. "Okay then. Who's idea was it?" I said a little to frostily for my liking. Alice turned around and grinned at me. My eyes went big. "Ohhhhh no he didn't." "Yup, all Edward. You know how he doesn't want you missing out on anything human, and what better way to celebrate the ending to your single years than a bachelor/bachlorette party?" Oh when I get out to that car he is sooo getting a phone call. "Now Bella. Don't be worrying about a phone call right now, we have to find you a dress!" she said while picking up a couple dresses and walking to the shoe area. Sometimes it really gets on my nerves that she can see into the future.

After about ten minutes of looking for shoes to match every one of those dresses she turned around and looked at me, "Alright Bella, I want you to go and try EVERYONE of these on, shoes included," I inwardly groaned. Obviously she doesn't really pay attention to my clumsiness because she got the highest shoes they had in the store. "and come back out and let me see them. You can't seem to make a adequate fashion decision so I will be doing it for you." she continued while smirking. I started pouting and turned around and sulked into the dressing room. I did just as she said and modeled every one of those dang dresses. The last one I picked up to try on was a gold strapless dress with a full skirt that stopped just above my knees. I think I liked this best because it reminded me of Edward's eyes. I grabbed the shoes, which her strappy gold stilettos. I walked out the dressing room door and walked around the corner. "Definitely the one," Alice started. "it looks great on you and you look very mature." I blushed and looked in the mirror. I loved this one and I could actually walk in the shoes. HOLY COW! I COULD WALK IN STILETTOS! "Ok. I'll get this one then." Alice's smile turned into a smug grin as she looked at me. "What?" I asked warily. "Nothing, nothing. GO! Change! We have to go. The party is tonight and we still have to do your hair and makeup." After I was changed, we hurriedly paid for the dress and shoes and rushed to the car.

A couple hours later of hair and makeup and dozing off, Alice had slipped the dress on me. She fixed the shoes for me claiming that I was probably going to mess up her work on my hair. I huffed and sat back until she was finished. She pulled me by my hands so I was standing and she looked me in the eye. "Now don't you dare do anything to mess this up, though you probably will. Now close your eyes." I closed my eyes and I could feel her turning my body to face the opposite direction. She moved her hands and said, "Open them." I opened my eyes to a complete stranger. The stranger in the mirror greeted me with bright, excited eyes and a open mouth. I turned to look at Alice. "How….. Wha……." "All in a days work." she said smugly. I hugged her and bolted upright. The party has started and Edward was downstairs waiting. Alice started laughing and said " Well, what are you waiting for? GO! He's waiting." I ran as best I could in the shoes I was wearing to the top of the staircase. I looked down at the people dancing and began to walk downstairs. I wonder where Edward is.

I got down the stairs without falling, shocker, I know, and began to look for Edward. The previous song had stopped and a new song had started. I recognized the song as What You Got by Colby O'Donnis. I love this song. I began to move to the music and began to go a little out of my normal range of movement. I had learned a few thing about dancing from hanging out with Alice. Not just classical dancing but new dancing. I was hoping to impress Edward tonight. I don't know where he is though. My hips began moving more and more to the beat and I began to get into the music. I suddenly felt cold arms around my waist and my body being pressed against someone else's. "Hello, Love. You look painfully beautiful tonight." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned around to wrap my arms around his neck. I had totally forgotten about that call I was supposed to give him today so he would get it now. "Edward Cullen. What are you thinking? You know good and well that I don't like parties. Why did you throw one anyway?" I tried to look at him scornfully. He bent his face down to kiss me lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry Love. I couldn't resist. Emmett and Jasper were hounding me about having a bachelor party and I didn't want you not to have one, so I told Alice to arrange one. I was my idea though." I looked up at him and saw honesty in his eyes. "But if you don't like it we can go somewhere else." he said sadly. "And waste this pretty dress? Have you lost your mind?" He grinned down at me and kissed me while starting to move us around in time with the song. "So you love this song?" he asked. I looked up at him with what I think was surprise, "How did you know." "I saw the way you were moving just a minute ago. I usually don't say things like this but that was very, what's the word,… hot?" I looked up to him in surprise. He was looking to the floor, like he was embarrassed. "The song kind of reminds me of you. Regardless of whether you think it does or not." he said proudly. I guess he wasn't embarrassed. "How so?" I asked, looking in his eyes as if I could get the answer through them. "Listen to the words." he said as he began to sing in my ear. "The way them fellas houndin' and sizin' you up baby." he skipped through the next part to the main chorus. "The guys wanna come treat you right cuz your sweeter than apple pie. Do you see? To me it reminds me of the other guys around here tonight thinking about you. They think the same thing along with things I could kick them out for." he said laughing. I looked down at the floor blushing profusely. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up. "I'm going to miss that, a lot. You really are the most beautiful thing in my world. I'm glad you walked into my life. I love you my Bella." I was tearing up by then. I leaned up on the balls of my feet to kiss him square in the lips. He kissed me back and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. I was running out of breath and I pulled back. This time I wasn't the only one breathing hard. " I love you sooo much Edward. Forever and Always." I smiled up to him. He kissed me once again and pulled back much to soon, "I love you too, Love. Forever and Always." We kissed again and danced and danced until early morning, even after all the guests left.

**Cliché ending or what? I am thinking that was terrible but why don't you guys let me know. I love to hear from you and I know I haven't been on in a while so this is my first and last post for a while unless I think of another so give me some ideas please. I love you guys and I will certainly update ATS soon. For new viewers, check out my other stories at .com/~Gabbylynn93. Thanks guys!**


	2. LETTER TO READERS! IMPORTANT!

A Message:

I felt that I should inform my readers that I've changed my penname. It's is now going to be EmbracingGrace1. Thank you for reading my stories. Please continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love Always,

Gabi


	3. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
